Every Me
by The Artful Sailor Neptune
Summary: Usagi's Plunge Into Self Discovery. Yuri, H/M and U/???? FINISHED... today... 9/20/02
1. Prologue

I have always had an enormous, prying, infatuation for the relationship of Haruka and Michiru. I mean, who wouldn't? Michiru is by far the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. And Haruka, well, let's just say the day I met Haruka, I had my first wet dream as well. My infatuation with Haruka is but lust, but my attraction to Michiru is far more significant than sexual pleasure. I've longed to kiss Michiru ever since I first saw her put on lipstick. Her eyes carefully observed every move, and when she caught me gawking at her, those amazing blue eyes softened and she winked at me. I fell head over heels in love. Not that I would ever have a chance with Michiru, who is happily devoted to Haruka. And not that I would ever have a chance with Haruka, who has eyes only for Michiru. But my mere fascination has led me to the thought of myself becoming like them, becoming a lesbian.  
  
I know it's a sudden shock to all of you. I mean, I * do * have a boyfriend and what not, but I just can't fall be in love with someone who doesn't put as much time, effort, admiration, or even respect in me as the other partners around me do. He doesn't appreciate me, he doesn't love me, and he doesn't realize that his kiss means nothing to me anymore.  
  
I'm also going to admit that I'm terribly frightened of the prospect of being alone. I'm not a very aloof person. I need company. I need warmth. I need someone. But alas, there is no one.  
  
Such a pity.  
  
Moreover, not many people will be too accepting in my sudden proclamation to be gay. Also, I don't know that many gay people. My sunny, bright, disposition conceals my newly discovered sexuality. And I'm okay with that. Because it can't get out.  
  
I don't know what I'd do if it got out.  
  
What would my parents think?  
  
What would my friends think?  
  
What would Mamoru-San think? 


	2. Support

My first mission in my new 'gay' world, was to find someone to give me some support. I desperately needed some. I mean, I could hardly by sleep now, and life was getting to complicated with Mamoru calling 4 or 5 times a day. It was too much to bear, really.  
  
I knew that Michiru had tea on her patio everyday since like, the beginning of time at precisely a quarter to one. As much as I hated tea, tea time, or the mere notion of sitting stiffly at a table and making polite conversation, I needed to talk to someone. So at one thirty, I stood at the couple's home with a basket of 'croissants' (some French delicacy I've heard Michiru talk about) and a nervous (but bright!) smile.  
  
As expected, I was ushered in by the gracious beauty and seated on the sunny patio, sipping tea from Michiru's pink and white cups.  
  
"Michiru-San, there is something I advice on." I said softly.  
  
"I'd be more than happy to assist you, Usagi-Chan." Said Michiru, in a thin, pleasant voice.  
  
"Well, lately, I've. I've. I've." Oh goodness, leave it to me to forget what to say. I must have been stuttering there for about five minutes, blushing furiously at the sight of Michiru's bemused face, as she studied my expressions, trying to make out my message. Finally, I said it.  
  
"I don't like Mamoru anymore." I said.  
  
"Really? Why not?" Asked Michiru, without a trace of shock on her face.  
  
"Because I don't feel that way.. about. about.."  
  
"Him?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Usagi Chan, I'm afraid I don't."  
  
"I mean I don't feel that way about men anymore." I said, quickly interrupting her. That statement however, did bring a look of shock to her face.  
  
"Well, well, well," She said, setting down her tea cup. "This is remarkable." I have to love Michiru. The girl is never at a loss for words. She eyed me curiously. "Did my gallant partner have anything to do with this sudden transition?" My cheeks went scarlet.  
  
"No. no. of course not." I lied, reddening more. Michiru moved, her expression fascinated and intriguing.  
  
"Then I wonder how you made such a decision. all by yourself." I took that comment into offense.  
  
"I am very capable of making my own decisions." I snapped, which I instantly regretted, as this was not my home, or place to be disrespectful. Luckily, Michiru made no comment about it.  
  
"I was merely suggesting that you had some kind of inspiration for this change. I meant not to offend, Usagi Chan." She said, bowing her head respectfully.  
  
"I'm okay." I said, sniffing a bit. "I'm just so unsure of myself and.." A well known voice echoed in the mid afternoon.  
  
"Michiru?" The voice called quite loudly. Michiru rolled her eyes and gave me an excuse me look, and rose from her seat.  
  
"I'm out here." She called. A tall, gorgeous, blonde stepped out of a glass doors and before Michiru could utter a 'hello', she was swept into the strong blonde's arms and into a passionate kiss that I can only dream about. Haruka's hands held Michiru's flawless face in position as Michiru's hands ran casually through the blonde's short locks. As Haruka's hands slowly ran down to Michiru's chest, Michiru hastily broke the kiss. She blushed and looked starry eyed into Haruka's eyes. "Darling." She said, clearing her throat. "We have a guest." She motioned to me. Haruka's teal eyes registered on me.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Koneko Chan." Said Haruka, playfully. She turned to Michiru, in a teasing way. "Now that was no reason to break our kiss. Usagi Chan doesn't mind."  
  
"I'll say." Said Michiru with a knowing smile. Haruka looked at Michiru mystified. I smiled back at Michiru. Haruka looked at me, confused, then back at Michiru. Haruka began to make injured puppy sounds. Michiru laughed. "Should I tell her?" Michiru asked me, yet her eyes never leaving Haruka's.  
  
"If it would help." I said. Michiru smiled and tugged at Haruka's collar, bringing her close. Michiru whispered in the blonde's ear for a second. Haruka's eyes widened, then smirked.  
  
"Ha!" She sneered. "Very funny, Michiru."  
  
"I'm quite serious dear." Replied Michiru. "She came all the way over here to tell me, and ask for our support." I looked hopefully at Haruka. Haruka stared at me, then Michiru. She wasn't buying it.  
  
"I know your tricks, Michiru." Said Haruka. "You're just saying this to test me. To see if I'd flirt with her. Well I'm not buying it! You're tricking me!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Are so!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are so!" This scene was hilarious. The two most sophisticated people in my life, arguing like children.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are so!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are so!"  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"ARE SO!"  
  
"Oh fine!" Said Michiru, huffing up. "How can I prove it to you?"  
  
"I don't think you need to prove anything." Said Haruka, who then proceeded to grin at me.  
  
"Uh, I." Said, shifting uneasily in my seat. I wasn't sure I was ready for whatever Haruka was gonna throw at me. My mouth went dry.  
  
"Don't belittle her." Michiru protested. "She's our guest."  
  
"I'm not belittling her." Haruka assured Michiru, as she moved closer to me. "I mean, if she really is gay, like she says, she can confirm to my little test." My eyes went to the floor. She was putting me in the spot.  
  
"Haruka." I began.  
  
"It's okay, Koneko Chan." Said Haruka. "I know you didn't mean to lie to Michiru and I." Haruka scoffing at me was making my anger build up. Who was she to tell me who I was, and who I wasn't? She didn't know me, and I didn't make assumptions about her. Flames shot through my eyes as I met Haruka's cocky eyes.  
  
"What's the test.?" I finally asked in a loud, clear voice. Haruka felt my exasperation and smiled.  
  
"Hm." She mused. She placed a hand under her chin thoughtfully. Michiru closed her eyes and muttered some curse about Haruka. "I heard that, Love," Said Haruka, finally speaking. "I have your test, Usagi. if you're woman enough to take it."  
  
"Try me." I said confidently. Haruka pointed to her lips.  
  
"Kiss me." I gulped. I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Kiss Haruka? In front of Michiru?  
  
"You're joking." I began.  
  
"Quite the contrary, Ordango." She retorted. I scowled. If I kissed Haruka, I'd be giving her exactly what she wanted. But if I didn't kiss her, she wouldn't help me. And I desperately need to prove myself to them.  
  
"Fine." I stood shakily, and walked to Michiru. I looked into her eyes with a bashful smile. Instead of being hurt, like I thought she might have been, she wore a look of amusement.  
  
"May I?" I asked. She closed her eyes with a coy smile, and gave a careless wave in Haruka's direction. The go sign. I turned to Haruka now. Her arrogant smile shot through my body like a tremor. Instantly, and without thinking about it, I turned my back on Haruka, took Michiru in my arms, dipped her, and kissed those perfect, pouty lips, relishing feel of Haruka watching me jealously. 


	3. Hospitality

This is for you, SinisterMarmalade. Thanks for the review!  
  
It was truly a wonderful kiss. I mean, it was more than I could have ever asked for. I definitely had some things to write down in my diary tonight. Michiru unfortunately pulled away way too soon. I slowly opened my eyes to meet her happy gaze. I blushed pink, and smiled back. It was without a doubt enjoyable for me. Our little 'moment' was rudely interrupted as Haruka cleared her throat for the millionth time, this one louder than them all. I tore my gaze from Michiru to Haruka, who had crossed her arms and stared at us impatiently.  
  
"Haruka, darling." Began Michiru.  
  
"Don't darling me. I have a bone to pick with Usagi and.." Haruka clenched her fist.  
  
"Haruka you were the one who provoked her." Said Michiru, automatically coming to my defense.  
  
"Alright fine. but she still should have asked me before she just 'kissed' you." Haruka's angry eyes flashed at me. "Well Koneko Chan, what do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"What a woman." I sighed, gazing at Michiru lustfully.  
  
"Oh, great!" Said Haruka, throwing her head back. "I'll be in the house." Haruka tipped her imaginary hat at the both of us and strolled inside. Michiru laughed.  
  
"Don't mind her." She said. "She's just jealous."  
  
"I'd be jealous too." I said. Michiru grinned.  
  
"Would you care to stay for dinner?"  
  
"Sure. my family won't be home this evening. They went out of town."  
  
"They won't?" Asked Michiru, brightly. "Well. then why don't you just stay the night here?"  
  
Wow. tonight was incredible! We ate dinner in their fancy dinning room, and discussed how Michiru and Haruka had both discovered their true sexuality. They told me about places I could go, and that they would introduce me to people they knew and what not. When Haruka mentioned about ways I could tell Mamoru, I knocked my glass of tea over. What could I tell Mamoru? Hey, I'm gay, so we can't see each other. Okay? Oh, this was one big complicated mess. My head began to ache when I thought about the consequences of being honest with him. Michiru must have felt my discomfort because right after dinner, she whisked me off to bed.  
  
"Our room is across the hall. This is your room."  
  
When Michiru showed me her guest room, I almost fell over. It was white, a pearly white, and a giant bed fit for a princess was smack in the middle of the room. I had no trouble getting comfortable in the room. I fell asleep.  
  
Hours later, I awoke, for some strange reason. I guess I was thirsty. I hopped out of bed, and made my way out of the room. I started to shuffle down the hall way, until I heard voices coming from Haruka and Michiru's room.  
  
"I hope this isn't too much pressure for you to have her here."  
  
"Oh shut up. You're the one that kissed her."  
  
"She kissed me. and you're jealous."  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Well I never. I don't go around wishing people kissed me."  
  
"I don't wish she kissed me. I wish I got to kiss you."  
  
"Mmm. well what are you waiting for?"  
  
"You to take off that nightgown."  
  
"I'm not in the mood tonight."  
  
"I'll bet you I can change your mind."  
  
"No you can't. Something else is on my mind."  
  
"Oh gods."  
  
"I can't help but to think about Usagi."  
  
"I can walk in there and suggest a threesome."  
  
"That's not what I had in mind."  
  
"Aww, you're no fun." A slap could be heard.  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"Ouch. I know. but dear heart, I really don't think you need to worry."  
  
"It's my job to worry. I'm her friend."  
  
"You should worry about what I'm going to do to you now."  
  
"Haruka I."  
  
"Beautiful Michiru. Usagi will find happiness with someone close to her. I know it. Now, let me help you find happiness."  
  
"Haruka?"  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"We're so lucky to have found each other." A series of moaning and groaning started and I couldn't peek through the keyhole, so I got my water, and went to bed.  
  
I thought about them. wondering what they were doing, what they were feeling, what they were thinking. I was willing to bet money they weren't thinking about me anymore. I was hooked on what they had said. Haruka was right, if I did get a partner, it's have to be someone who is close to me. But it takes SO long to get close to someone, and I'm not even good at meeting new people. Life sucks!  
  
I turned over on my side, to face the clock, when a photograph caught my eye. It was a framed picture of all of us, (except Setsuna). Haruka and Michiru were looking gorgeous together, and the Three Lights looked cute too. I see myself smiling, looking happy. Ami is to my right, being hugged by Minako, and Makoto is next to her. Mamoru is behind me, with a smirk. To my left, clutching my arm and looking pretty as always, is Rei. Rei is closer to me than anyone.  
  
"Michiru?"  
  
"Mmm what Haruka, it's 4 in the morning."  
  
"Yeah, I know but remember that thing I asked toy to do after dinner?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you do it?"  
  
"Yes Haruka, I put the silly photograph next to her bed. Now let me sleep!"  
  
"Good." Said Haruka, smiling to herself.  
  
The next morning at breakfast.  
  
"Michiru San?" The maid timidly approached the breakfast table.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Usagi San has a visitor." Michiru looked to me.  
  
"Are you expecting someone?"  
  
"No, I'm not." I said.  
  
"It's a male." The maid said.  
  
"Send him away." Said Haruka.  
  
"I'll be right back." I said, hurrying to the front door. "Mamo Chan!"  
  
"There you are, Usa Chan. I've been looking all over for you."  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"Minako San told me where you were."  
  
"Um, I'm so glad you came." I said. "Because I want to talk to you." I turned to the maid. "Could you please get my things, and tell Michiru and Haruka thank you. Tell them that something came up."  
  
"Yes." The maid hurried off. Mamoru flashed a grin at me.  
  
"So, what did you want to tell me?"  
  
  
  
AN: If you don't know what pic im talking about in the story, email me at rocksteady17@sbcglobal.net .net and I'll send it to you. 


	4. Cleansed

*** A special thanks goes out to Erin, for helping me with this chapter. She rules! ***  
  
Every Me- The Artful Sailor Neptune  
  
"So the dean invited me to his office, and told me I was on the honor roll! Isn't that exciting? Usa- Chan? Hello?"  
  
"What?" I snapped back into reality. Mamoru had taken me to an ice cream parlor. Mamoru's deep blue eyes locked into concern as he stared at me.  
  
"Usa-Chan are you okay? You haven't touched your ice cream. is something the matter."  
  
"Well actually, Mamoru something is the matter." No time to beat around the bush. I can do this. I think.  
  
"Well tell me. don't just clam up." I took a deep breath.  
  
"Mamoru. um, yeah, do you remember when I watched the Ellen show once?"  
  
"Yes." "Uh. Wasn't that cool show?"  
  
"I guess. what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Bad example! Okay, Mamoru. remember when I thought my goldfish were gay?"  
  
"Usa Chan, are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Oh, that was before I met you. Okay, um, next example. the color purple. ah I can't do this! Boy scouts, no, rainbows, no, Elton John, no, no, no, Haruka."  
  
"Haruka-San?" Mamoru exclaimed. Uh oh.  
  
"Mamoru.... I."  
  
"Did she do something to you? Did she force you into anything? We'll have to let Michiru-San know."  
  
"No, it's not like that!"  
  
"What is it like, Usagi? You're not making any sense. You've been blabbering nothing but nonsense the whole night!"  
  
"Oh was I?" I exclaimed, anger rising in my throat. "This isn't easy! I want to say..."  
  
"Sir, could I get you anything else right now? You Ma'am. you look like you would like a nice strawberry triple..." The last straw.  
  
"Excuse me sir, what I would really like is for you to shut up for like ten minutes so I can tell my boyfriend that I'm gay!" The minute those words left my mouth, I instantly regretted it. Mamoru dropped his jaw, the waiter was turning all shades of red, two elderly women scowled at me, three middle aged women gave me the thumbs up sign, and several parents shot me disapproving looks.  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"I'm gay."  
  
"What do you mean 'you're gay'?"  
  
"I mean. I'm gay. What do you think it means?"  
  
"I think it means you've been spending the night at Haruka and Michiru's house one too many times."  
  
"That doesn't have anything to do with it."  
  
"I think it does."  
  
"Well you're wrong."  
  
"I don't think so." Mamoru snapped. "It's just a childish obsession you and every other girl have with Haruka."  
  
"Would you call Michiru 'childish' Mamoru-San?"  
  
"That's not the matter at hand."  
  
"Well you said it."  
  
"I don't care what I said." Mamoru dropped his spoon in his sundae.  
  
"Whatever it is, Usagi-Chan. just get over it."  
  
"I can't get over it."  
  
"I know you can, Usagi-Chan. You're just being foolish."  
  
"I'm not being foolish!" I cried, shrilly.  
  
"I know what I feel."  
  
"Indeed! You just don't fall out of love. That's preposterous!"  
  
"Don't use those words around me!"  
  
"I mean it's ridiculous! You can't just fall out of love, Usagi. That doesn't happen!"  
  
"Then maybe I was never in love to begin with!" I jumped out of my seat hastily, causing what was left of my sundae to topple over. I turned to the blubbering, crimson waiter. "I'm SORRY!" I cried, piercingly. I dashed out of the parlor, with Mamoru close at my heels.  
  
"You can't mean what you said."  
  
"Well what if I did." Tears were streaming down my face by this time.  
  
"Then... I don't understand why, Usagi."  
  
"I can't explain it, Mamo-Chan. It's just a feeling I have."  
  
"Usagi-Chan, I don't know what to say about this."  
  
"Mamoru-San!" I cried. "You can't say anything! No one must know! Promise me, Mamoru San!"  
  
"I can promise you that, Usa-Chan, but. what about us?"  
  
"Mamoru-San, I know you think that I don't know what I want. well, you're right. Partially, anyway. I don't know what I want. But I do know that." I stepped away from him. "I don't want to be in a relationship with you." Mamoru's deep blue eyes that used to give me so much comfort appeared to be swelling with tears, though none streamed down his face.  
  
"I don't understand your reason for changing, Usagi Chan, but I accept it."  
  
"Thank you." I said, wiping my tears. "I knew you would understand, somehow."  
  
"May I walk you home, Usagi Chan?"  
  
"No, I'd rather be alone right now."  
  
"Alright. May I ask you another question, Usagi-Chan?"  
  
"Um, yes."  
  
"Have you fallen in love with someone else?"  
  
"No, Mamoru San. I love no one right now."  
  
"You mean not yet."  
  
"That's right... not yet."  
  
I felt happy when I walked home tonight. Even when it began to rain, I did not hurry. The rain was refreshing. My spirit felt lifted after I left Mamoru. I felt like I was another person now. I better one. One who had proudly made her own decisions based on the things she wanted to do. I knew there were different sides to myself, but I wanted this feeling to belong to every me. 


	5. Sent Away

** This Chapter also was made possible by Erin. thank her, too! **  
  
Every Me- The Artful Sailor Neptune.  
  
Yeah, so. that happy refreshing feeling I was talking about. it automatically vanished when I stepped into my house.  
  
"Usagi! Where have you been? You haven't called, came by, or do any of the things your mother had told you to do before you went out." My father, Kenji, was having a cow. This was the last thing I needed.  
  
"Dad, I was just staying the night at a friend's house. You don't have to go all crazy on me."  
  
"I'll show you crazy, young lady, come here!"  
  
"Kenji!" My mother snapped. "I'm sure Usagi is very sorry, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And it won't happen again, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom, it won't happen again. Can I please go upstairs?"  
  
"By all means."  
  
As I trudged upstairs, I began to feel that rising feeling in my throat again. I hated being in this house. All I did here was pretend to be something I'm not. My parents. well, they don't even know what they raised anymore. I felt gloomy, and desperately alone.  
  
"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask us." I remember Michiru's melodic voice telling me.  
  
"We're more than happy to help you, Koneko Chan." Haruka's husky voice had said. When my thoughts were so disoriented and aching, I made up my mind, packed my overnight bag, left a note, and left.  
  
  
  
When I arrived at Haruka and Michiru's mansion at some ungodly hour of the evening, I wasn't the only one awake. I heard noises, and then I saw Haruka's slim silhouette.  
  
"Ordango?"  
  
"Yes, I'm here."  
  
"I knew those dumpling head anywhere."  
  
"How come you're all dressed up? Are you going somewhere?"  
  
"I always go jogging at night." Haruka replied. "It keeps me in this great shape."  
  
"Where do you go jogging?"  
  
"Over around the temple."  
  
"The temple? You mean Rei's temple?"  
  
"Yes. that temple."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Rei is hot."  
  
"What?" Haruka chuckled.  
  
"You heard me. I like to see if she left her door open a crack."  
  
"You're a pig!" I said, shoving Haruka a bit.  
  
"Hey. I have to get my kicks somewhere."  
  
"Michiru isn't enough of a kick?"  
  
"Michiru is a whole case of kick." Haruka said, pushing her hair back. "But. I dunno. I just do this because, Michiru's not always in the mood. and I secretly hope I get caught."  
  
"I see."  
  
"What brings you over here so late?"  
  
"I can't sleep. and my parents are being punks."  
  
"That's too bad, Usagi San."  
  
"Do you think that maybe I can stay here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No? Why not!?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why? Haruka-San, please?" Haruka shook her head.  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Why not?" I said, stamping my foot angrily.  
  
"Because. there simply isn't enough room."  
  
"Liar! Your home could house half of Tokyo!"  
  
"You think?" Asked Haruka, taking a step back and admiring her luxurious home.  
  
"I know! Now let me stay the night!" Before, Haruka could open her mouth, a sleepy voice entered the night.  
  
"Haruka?"  
  
"Yes, darling?"  
  
"What are you doing outside?"  
  
"N-n-nothing!"  
  
"Are you flirting with our new neighbor?"  
  
"No!" Shouted Haruka, reddening. "I'll be up shortly, dear. Just dealing with a lost vacationer."  
  
"Oh." The window slammed shut.  
  
"Now look what you've done!" Whispered Haruka, crossly.  
  
"What I did?" I exclaimed. "If you would have just let me in."  
  
"There is no room here." Haruka said sternly, stepping back into her house.  
  
"But Haruka-San."  
  
"I do, however know that there is a vacancy at the Hikiwa Jinja."  
  
"But Haruka-San."  
  
"Good night, Koneko Chan." Haruka closed the door lightly. I sighed. There was only one place to go now. not that I minded.  
  
I wondered how I looked.  
  
I wondered how she looked.  
  
I wondered what she'd say if I told her about Mamoru..  
  
Or what she'd say if I told her that I'd been thinking about her.  
  
Or what I'd do if she said she thought about me, too.  
  
Lucky for me, I'd soon find out.  
  
- Fin - part, 5. 


	6. Confessions

Read the A/N after you read this. (it's at the bottom) ^_^"  
  
And now.  
  
Every Me- The Artful Sailor Neptune  
  
I arrived at the Hikiwa Jinja half an hour later (damn Haruka for not driving me there!) and gulped. Never before had I felt nervous about seeing Rei. I sighed, smoothed my skirt, and brushed my bangs out of my eyes. Was I ready?  
  
Can I get a hell no?  
  
I approached Rei's room quietly, as I didn't want to disturb Grandpa Hino because the Gods know that there is no way of shutting him up. I tapped on Rei's door, much to my dismay Rei had left the door open a bit to let in the breeze. Damn, Haruka, again!  
  
A couple moments later, a beautiful brunette with disheveled hair came to the door wearing a short blue nightdress. and nothing else.  
  
"Rei Chan!" I exclaimed yanking at my collar and looking at her attire. "Do you always go to sleep like that!?"  
  
"Hello Usagi Chan." Said Rei sleepily. "And yes, I when I'm alone I always go to sleep like this. Do you always come visit people at strange hours of the night?"  
  
"Ehehe." I laughed nervously, not knowing where to begin my story.  
  
"Is something wrong, Usagi-Chan?"  
  
"Actually there is... you see, Rei Chan."  
  
"Come on in and tell me! It's cold out here!"  
  
I sat on Rei's star decorated bead spread and let her know why I was here. her eyes met mine respectfully, but mine. well. they wandered around.  
  
"That's too bad, Usagi. I've never pictured your father as the type to over react."  
  
"Yeah. and that's not the only thing. Mamoru and I broke up."  
  
"He broke up with you!" Exclaimed Rei. "How could he!?"  
  
"No." I said crossly. "I broke up with him."  
  
"Did you really?" Rei reached over and gave me a hug. a long close hug. "I'm so sorry, Usa Chan."  
  
"Don't be sorry, Rei Chan." I said, hugging her back tightly. "I. well, I don't love him anymore." Rei let me go, and I let her go too, reluctantly.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Said Rei. "Love is such a beautiful thing." Aww. leave it to Rei to say something poetic and pretty.  
  
"Don't worry," I told her. "I will love again." Rei smiled a bit.  
  
"Here Usagi Chan, you can take the bed, and I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"No way! We'll share the bed, okay? It's too cold for one of us to sleep on the floor."  
  
"Alright." Said Rei, shrugging. Suddenly, I heard a twig snap outside. I glanced at the door, and saw a flash of golden blonde hair. Damn that Haruka!  
  
"Hey, Rei Chan." I said, heading toward the lavatory.  
  
"Yes, Usa Chan?"  
  
"Could you close the door please?"  
  
"Alright." Rei padded over to the door and closed it.  
  
"I wouldn't leave sleep with the door open anymore, Rei Chan."  
  
Splash! The cold water felt good against my flushed cheeks. I took off my skirt, and blouse and put them neatly in my pink bag. I stared at my underwear, plain white cotton. I wish I wore something a little more exotic, but whenever I picked up something different, my mother would scold me, telling me those things weren't suited for young ladies like me. If there was one thing I hated was people telling me the kind of girl I was. I know who I am.  
  
I slipped on my little bunny pajamas, feeling a bit childish. I removed my hair ties, and let my hair cascade down. I brushed it until it shone, and there were no tangles. I brushed my teeth, and sighed. It was time to go back out there. I took out my bunny plush, which I have loved since birth ( I never get into a bed without it. ) I confidently left my bag by the door and strode back into the bedroom. Rei was already in bed, encircled in her fluffy star spangled comforter.  
  
"Usa Chan, would you please turn off the light?" I turned off the light, just as Rei lit a candle. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I don't like the dark."  
  
"Me either." I said, climbing into the bed. Suddenly, I was overwhelmed with questions. "Rei Chan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
  
"Yes, Usa Chan. you're pretty."  
  
"Rei Chan?"  
  
"Yes.?"  
  
"Do you think I'm fat?"  
  
"No, Usa Chan, you're not fat."  
  
"Rei Chan?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you think. do you think that I'll get to be with someone else one day?"  
  
"Yes of course, Usagi Chan. Good night."  
  
"Rei Chan?"  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"Are you sure you think I'm pretty?"  
  
"That's it!" Rei leaped out of bed and clicked on the light. "Did Mamoru say something to you tonight for you to ask all these ridiculous questions?"  
  
"Um, no." I said twirling the end of my hair around.  
  
"I thought you came here for a place to sleep!" Sighed Rei. "Do you have any idea what time it is? Why do you keep asking me these things? I want to go to bed, USAGI!" Uh oh. if there was bad thing about Rei, it was her horrible temper.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rei Chan." I said, apologetically.  
  
"It's okay." She said sighing and turning off the light again. "Just don't ask anymore stupid questions. You already know what I think about you." I smiled a bit as she climbed back into bed. I got a scent of her hair as she passed me. it smelled like passion fruit. mmm. Passion. mmm. food.  
  
"Rei Chan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"What? I am!"  
  
"You're always hungry!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"You are too! If you don't stop eating, you're going to get really fat."  
  
"Are you not going to like me anymore if I get fat, Rei Chan?"  
  
"Usagi Chan, don't be retarded. I'm always going to like you." I sat up abruptly.  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"Of course I do. You're my best friend."  
  
"But. if I were to be. different, you wouldn't like me would you?"  
  
"If you learned to shut up, I would still like you, Usagi Chan."  
  
"That's NOT what I'm talking about Rei."  
  
"Then what are you talking about?"  
  
"You know." I said., squeezing my bunny. "But what if I was like really different."  
  
"Usagi-San, as long as you were still your stupid, sweet, caring self, I really wouldn't care how different you were."  
  
"But what if." I said, picking up some of her shiny black hair. "what if my being different affected our relationship?"  
  
"I think if you quit talking it would greatly benefit our relationship." Said Rei sleepily.  
  
"You're mean Rei!" I protested, messing up the silky black hair. "But I'm serious. what if I was REALLY different." I squeezed my bunny a little tighter. "What if I was like, gay.." Rei's head shot up. "or something." I finished up, nervously.  
  
"I wouldn't think anything of it." Said Rei seriously. "I mean, I don't have a problem with Haruka San or Michiru San."  
  
"But." I pressed on. "What if someone gay liked you?" Rei laughed.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do if Haruka-San liked me!" She blushed and smiled. "Why has she said anything to you?"  
  
"Rei-Chan, you're missing the point!" I whined. "Forget about Haruka-San." Here goes nothing. "What if it was me? What if I liked you?" Ack. the kill! My palms were sweaty. Rei's expression was one of confusion.  
  
"I don't know, Usagi-Chan." She said, thoughtfully. "I think you're pretty, nice, and sweet. I don't know. Why are you asking me these questions?" Rei's violet eyes narrowed. "Do you like Haruka San? Are you worried she doesn't like you, so you're asking my opinion?"  
  
"Quit dragging that flirt into this!" I groaned. "We're talking about me! Me and you!"  
  
"Quit asking stupid questions, Usagi-Chan."  
  
"This isn't stupid, Rei-Chan!" I whimpered. "I really want to know!"  
  
"I'd take you into my arms and confess my deep love for you, and then go to bed." Said Rei lazily, turning over on her side.  
  
"Really!?!?!?!" I asked, eyes shining. She cannot be serious!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is the happiest moment of my life.  
  
"Yeah. now go to bed."  
  
"Oh you can't be for real, Rei!' I said, jumping up. "We have so much to talk about!"  
  
"Ugh. haven't we already covered everything?" The brunette muttered from the bed.  
  
"Well. now that we love each other, don't you think we should make some kind of arrangement or something?"  
  
"We love each other?!?!?" Screamed Rei, scrambling out of bed. "Since when?"  
  
"Since now, Rei-Chan!" I said, hugging her tightly. "You told me you were going to confess your love for me!"  
  
"Yeah, only if you." Her voice trailed off. She broke out of the embrace and started at me, bewildered. "What are you trying to say, Usagi San?"  
  
"I care about you Rei." I said, with wide eyes. "I've never realized it until now, but my closeness with you was mistaken for friendship, but I now understand it's much more than that. And when you said that to me. well. I just assumed you realized it to." I looked into her eyes for the feel of conformation, but it was no where to be found. Oh shit. I made a mistake. nice going Usagi.  
  
"I'm sorry then." I said softly, on the verge of tears. I'm such an idiot! "I guess I misunderstood. please forgive me."  
  
"There is nothing to forgive." Said Rei gently "You did not misunderstand. You are right, Usa Chan. I do care about you more than a friend. I always have. you're so. beautiful, and sweet. oh so sweet.. I've always cared deeply about you." I could not believe my ears. Was this really happening? "What I didn't understand, Usagi Chan. is that when you said you felt that way about me. I had no idea."  
  
"You have to believe me Rei-Chan!" I cried softly. "I've never felt so close to anyone. and I wanted to tell you, I really did, but. I guess I was afraid that you wouldn't love me. I didn't even think you would even want to be my friend. so you see, I had to go to Haruka and Michiru first."  
  
"Don't cry, Usagi Chan." Said Rei. "I love you for all that you are." She slipped her arms around my neck. "And I'll always be your friend."  
  
"Oh Rei." I sighed, burying my head in her neck. All my feelings setteled, that sick, vomit feeling that would rise in my chest had vanished. it was replaced with. a longing. for her.  
  
"Usagi Chan, I have a question for you." Said Rei softly, as she stroked my hair tenderly.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Usagi Chan, do you love me?"  
  
"Yes Rei. I love you very much. and I'm glad I know now."  
  
"I'm glad you know too." Rei's hand lifted my chin, and our lips met. and it was the most beautiful feeling I had ever felt. I pray that this feeling never leaves me. and at this moment, I pray that Rei will never leave me.  
  
- Fini -  
  
A/N: Do you people want the next part to be a lemon? The rating can be easily changed if a lemon is not wanted. So, I want 10 reviews supporting a lemon, and I'll write it. Deal? Eheheh ^-^" * avoids people throwing rotten food at her * So yeah. review me and tell me what you think. * curtsies * ja ne!  
  
- The Artful Sailor Neptune. 


	7. Discovery

A/N: Oh my goodness, y'all are going to kill me… HA HA READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM FOR AN EXPLANATION  
  
After you read the fabulous story, of course…  
  
Every Me- The Artful Sailor Neptune.  
  
"Rei-Chan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you ever dreamt about me?"  
"Usagi-Chan, do I really have to answer?"  
"Yes, you do!"  
"Oh god… yes, yes, I have!'  
"Really?!?!?!" I squirmed out of our tight embrace to look her in the eyes, to see if she was lying.  
"Yes." Said Rei, smiling a bit.  
"What happened?" Rei chuckled.  
"You know…" Said Rei coyly.  
"No, I don't what happened?!" Rei smirked, and turned over… staring me in the face, pinning me down.  
"Usagi-Chan… you don't have to play innocent with me. I mean, what do you dream about at night?" I blushed furiously, avoiding Rei's eyes. Rei grinned. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Anyway, you now know I have amazing feelings for you… I've told you. And you've told me you have amazing feelings for you…"  
"So…"  
"So…," Rei began. "When most people feel this way about each other, they… well…" Rei began to blush now. "Well you know!"  
"I know!" I giggled. Then, I looked serious. "But can we?"  
"I don't see why not…." Said Rei, looking down at my body. She smiled, and then focused back up to my yearning blue eyes. "You don't know what you'd be getting yourself into…."  
"Please Rei… I want to… please…" Rei's hands casually dropped to the buttons on her nightdress.  
"Well," She said unfastening the buttons. "only because you said please…"  
  
Wow… I mean wow… who ever knew Rei had a body as beautiful as her face?  
  
Rei knelt over me, letting her breasts sway over my face, before bringing down her face to kiss my lips. Bringing my trembling fingers to my nightdress, I slowly slipped the buttons off. Rei broke to kiss to look at my work.  
"You're so beautiful…" Said Rei, slipping the night gown off my shoulders, exposing my pink skin, flushed with anticipation. Rei ran her hands gently up and down my sides. "You're like a dream…"  
"Oh Rei…" Was all I managed to utter as Rei slowly began to pick at my cotton panties.  
"Usa Chan?"  
"Mhmm?"  
"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean… once I start…"  
"Once we start." I corrected her. Rei grinned.  
"You are sure then, aren't you?"  
"I've been sure." I said, kissing her softly. The candle blew out… and the fire inside me was lit.  
  
Later On That Day…  
  
A small group gathered before Rei's temple…  
"Yeah, Rei Chan told me we were ti have a meeting here early this morning." Said Minako, strolling up the stairs with Artemis in her arms.  
"Why so early?" Asked Makoto, fiddling with her ponytail.  
"Rei Chan is a morning person, I've always thought." Said Ami.  
"Where is Usagi Chan?" Asked Michiru, looking about.  
"She didn't stay with you?" Asked Luna. Setsuna shrugged.  
"No…" Said Michiru thoughtfully. "At least, not to my knowledge… Haruka?" Haruka stared ahead, with a smug smile on her face. "Haruka!"  
"What?!" Haruka snapped back into the real world.  
"Have you seen Usagi Chan?"  
"Nope…" Said Haruka quickly. "Why?"  
"She's missing." Said Michiru, studying Haruka's guilty face.  
"You're kidding!" Cried Haruka, with an alarm in her voice.  
"She must be here then…" Concluded Luna, scampering up the stairs.  
"Yeah…" Said Haruka, giving Michiru a smirk. The group teetered up the stairs quickly. Makoto thrust open Rei's door, and this is what she saw: a mixed, disheveled mass of blonde and raven hair, two half naked bodies with arms and legs entwined wrapped up in Rei's star spangled sheets.  
"Oh my god!" Makoto cried, backing into a snickering Haruka.  
"They're, they're, they're…" Stuttered Ami.  
"Doing it!" Screeched Minako.  
"Huh?" Usagi lifted her head sleepily. Her eyes widened as they focused on the door. "Oh god!" Usagi buried her head under a pillow.  
"Nani?" Rei's head shot up, staring in the direction of the door. Her face went scarlet. She pulled the sheets over her naked body.  
"Do you care to explain any of this?" Drawled Minako, with a unfamiliar quivering voice.  
"Uh, group therapy?" Rei offered, blushing furiously.  
"That's my kind of therapy!" Laughed Haruka. "OW!" Haruka felt a sharp pang at her side. Michiru stared straight ahead, amused.  
"So are you two… like…" Ami began.  
"Together?" Blurted out Makoto.  
"Yes…" I called meekly, from under the pillow.  
"Good God!" Exclaimed Luna. "But what about Mamoru San?"  
"I guess he's alone…" Said Rei, fingering my mussed up hair.  
"Oh really?" Exclaimed Minako and Setsuna in unison. "See ya!" Both girls sped out of the room, screaming bloody murder.  
"Well this is a… uh… surprise." Mentioned Ami.  
"A very good one." Added Michiru. I peeked out from the pillow and smiled a slow smile. I yanked Rei back down under the covers with me, and we fell into shrieks of laughter.  
  
Later on that day, after the meeting had finished, Michiru and Haruka were out in the garden, Ami and Makoto were talking on the path, and Rei and I sat on the bench outside her room, starring off at the twinkling stars.  
"Usagi?"  
"Eh?"  
"We're so lucky to have found each other."  
"I know…" After a brief moment of silence…  
"I love you, Usagi."  
"Me?"  
"Yes… you."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
"But Rei, there are a lot of different sides to me… what if you don't like one?"  
Rei started laughing,  
"Usagi, I love every you."  
"Every me?"  
"Every you."  
"Good… I love every you, too." With that, Rei wrapped her arms around me, and we stayed outside for a long time that night. But we stayed together for even longer.  
  
- Fini -  
  
FINALLY  
  
Okay, so don't start shitting bricks! I couldn't write a lemon for certain reasons, those which I will clarify now:  
  
1) Diamond changed her mind, (she tends to do that and incase you didn't know, this story was written for Diamond.)  
  
2) I'm not a great lemon writer anyway, so yeah. Sue me…  
  
3) No, don't really sue me.  
  
4) I couldn't drag this story out anymore. Here! It's finally finished in all it's glory.  
  
5) The sex is implied… and I know y'all have imaginations.  
  
6) My little sister is a SM fan too, and she is hooked on this story (she's 8 now)  
  
7) it's my story so I'll do what I like… deal with it!  
  
  
Okay, so those won't all reasons… but they are factors or random nonsense that contributes to the prospect of this story. So until next time…  
  
Thank you, drive through…  
  
  
(vroom vroom ^_^ ) 


End file.
